Generally, one type of fitting for fluid conduits, such as tubes or pipes, includes a connector body that fits loosely over the fluid conduit and a swage ring which compresses and/or physically deforms the connector body against the outside surface of the fluid conduit to provide one or more seals and to provide a strong mechanical connection.
Prior art tools for assembling such a fitting to a fluid conduit often include a fixed jaw, a movable jaw and one or more hydraulic cylinders for moving the movable jaw toward the fixed jaw. The jaws can be configured to grip the swage ring and the connector body such that, upon actuation, the jaws forcibly move the swage ring over the connector body thereby causing the connector body to compress or move radially into the fluid conduit to provide a seal and a mechanical connection. When the swaging is complete, hydraulic pressure in the one or more hydraulic cylinders is reduced to allow the tool to be removed from the fitting. Examples of prior art installation tools are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,817 (“Hydraulic Assembly Tool for Tube Fittings”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,510 (“Hydraulic Assembly Tool with Improved Load Bearing Arrangement for Tube Fittings”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,670 (“Secure Swaging Tool”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,808 (“Compact Installation Tool”); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,919 (“Remote Actuation of Installation Tooling Pump”); and U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,514 (“Hydraulic Hand Tool”), all expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Many prior art installation tools receive hydraulic power via a hydraulic fluid pumped through a hydraulic hose assembly from a remotely positioned hydraulic pressure supply. The hydraulic pressure supply can include a pump and an electric motor for driving the pump.